The Twilight Princess
by JustPlainDani
Summary: It was one mistake. One secret she prayed would be kept between the three of them, that would turn both worlds upside down. Even Link doesn't have the power to make things right... who will save them now?
1. Prologue: Twilight Princess

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda and all related characters, music and the scenario of Twilight Princess. I own nothing and gain no monetary benefit from this work.

**Spoiler Alert!:** If you haven't beaten Twilight Princess yet, turn back now!

* * *

Zelda stared absently out the window of the tower, lost in reminensce of the events several months ago. Hyrule being cast into twilight. Meeting Midna, who was revealed to be the real Twilight Princess, and Link, who ended up saving both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm alike. The very morning after Ganondorf's defeat, Midna had feld for her home with a last tearful goodbye.

Had it _really_ been ten months ago?

Zelda sighed, and turned her big green eyes back to the dying fire. The glowing embers reminded her of Midna's eyes. Such a fierce woman she had been. It was a shame her friend had felt the need to destroy the only link to this dimension...

A fist pounding on the door quickly jerked Hyrule's princess from her reverie. She inhaled quickly and rushed to the door of her chambers. She cracked it a bit, only to say firmly, "Who goes?"

"Zelda! _Open this door!_" A voice she hadn't heard in months - and thought she would never hear again - demanded. Zelda threw the massive door open.

"Midna-chan! What...? _How_...?"

"I'll tell you in a minute! Please, may I come inside?!" Her normally fierce face was desparate.

"Yes, of course!" Zelda ushered her old friend into the room, pulling out a chair and placing it close to the fireplace. "Midna-chan, please, sit down. I'm sure your journey was very difficult..."

Midna smiled sadly at her friend, and Zelda noticed for the first time the small bundle in her arms. Midna clutched the beautiful cloth closer to her chest and sat down.

"I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" she asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, you do." Zelda said, smiling for the first time. "Would you like to explain to me how you got here without the Mirror?"

Midna chuckled a little louder this time. "Zelda, you're hilarious. _Nothing_ is impossible for the true leader of the Twili. Opening a portal from the Twilight Realm to Hyrule is easy for me."

Zelda sighed. "Midna-chan. Why are you here? ...Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, of course, but... How could you disappear for so long and then expect us to welcome you back with open arms?"

Midna let out a cackle. "But you _did_, didn't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And besides, Zelda, you should know me by now. There is _always_ a method to my madness." She grinned wickedly.

Just then, a small whimper came from the bundle. Both Midna and Zelda stared at it- Zelda wide-eyed with surprise, Midna with a gentle emotion crossing her face.

"Midna-chan... what is _that_?!" Zelda cried, pointing a slim, pale finger at the bundle of beautfiul fabric in Midna's arms.

"... _This_ is what I came back here for. If I had known before I left, I would have stayed, but... Zelda, when I left here, I was pregnant."

Zelda choked on her own spit, coughed several times, and finally drained a glass of water before repeating, "_**Pregnant?!**_"

Midna nodded. "I had been keeping my daughter in the Twilight Realm with me, but... Zelda, she's half-human. She _can't_ stay there."

Zelda's eyes widened again as she gasped quite audibly. "It's... it's Link's, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

Midna nodded again before brushing the fabric away from the baby's face. "I tried to keep her with me, but... she just can _not_ survive in that world. It simply isn't possible for someone with human blood. Even_ Link_ had a hard time while we were there. And even then... she is _far_ too human for the Twili to even accept her as one of their own, let alone their leader, when she grows up."

Zelda rose and walked over to Midna's side to get a look at the baby. Bright locks of red-orange hair - darker than Midna's, but still vibrant - framed her tiny face. Her skin was much, much paler than Zelda's, but darker than Midna's by quite a bit. The little girl suddenly yawned loudly - reminding Zelda of when Midna would grow bored while she was in Hyrule - attempted to stretch, and opened her massive, clear blue eyes. Upon seeing Zelda, the child gave an adorable, crooked little half-smile and laughed.

"Midna-chan..." The princess of Hyrule turned to look at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"So... like I said, she can't stay with me. At least, not like she is now. Maybe, when she grows up, she can come back..." Midna stared softly into her daughter's eyes.

"Midna-chan... it's Link."

Midna's eyes turned fearful, and darted up to Zelda's face.

"He's not dead, is he?!" she asked in a terrifyied whisper.

Zelda shook her head. "No, no. He's not dead. But after you left, he... he disappeared as well... no one knows where he went, what he planned to do, or when he intends to come home. But, the fact remains that he is not here."

A tear slipped from Midna's eyes. "Zelda, I know this is incredibly rude of me, but..._ my daughter will die_ if she stays in the Twilight Realm. She must stay here. However, I can not abandon my people again. Zelda... can you please... take care of her...? Or find someone who would be willing? Please, I implore you._ Protect my daughter, please!_"

The blonde woman smiled and closed her eyes. "Midna-chan, you know that I will always love you as my sister, and Link as my brother. How could I not help your child? Besides... I already have someone in mind..."

Midna rose, smiling gratefully at her friend.

"I knew I could count on you." She said. "That's why I came to you first instead of trying to find Link." She passed the child to her friend. "I must return home now, before someone realizes that I am gone..." She took something out the folds of her dress. Zelda recognized it immediately- a chunk of the Mirror of Twilight, hanging from a leather string. Midna placed it around her daughter's neck before kissing the baby's forehead. "I am always with you, my child... always. Someday, you will come home, to your true destiny..." Midna looked up at Zelda and rose to her full height. "Zelda... a thousand thanks, again."

"Midna-chan... how did you get a piece of the Mirror?"

Midna smiled her crooked little half-smile. "_Anything's_ possible for the true leader of the Twili. With just that to go on, not only will a part of her true destiny always be with her, but she will be able to make her way back to the Twilight Realm with that." The Twilight Princess turned and walked toward the heavy door. As she palced her hand on it, she heard Zelda gasp. In a flash, Midna was by her side again.

"What is it?" she asked desparately.

"... On her left hand...! Link's triforce...!" Zelda cried out.

Indeed, the mark of the Triforce was on the baby's left hand, the bottom-right triangle glowing brightly for a moment until the entire mark faded to be just a tatoo on her hand.

"Does that mean Link's lost his...?"

"Dunno." Midna shrugged. "But, she's his heir, so it makes sense that she'd have it." She walked to the doors again. As she was halfway out, Zelda cried out to her.

"Midna-chan, wait!"

Midna turned around. "Yes...?"

"... What is her name?"

Midna smiled sadly.

"Kaiya." She informed her friend.

Zelda nodded once.

"Do not worry." she said soothingly. "I will take good care of Kaiya-chan until her father returns here."

"Thank you, Zelda. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"As am I."

Midna took her leave as Kaiya promptly began playing with Zelda's hair.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this probably the longest prologue I've ever written... xD;;


	2. Return

**Disclaimer:** "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" and all related music, characters and scenario of the game are owned by Nintendo. However, I do own Kaiya! xD Also, I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

"Ne, Kaiya-chan, get those tables wiped down before our morning alchies get here!"

Kaiya groaned and rubbed her eyes, her long, curly red hair falling over her shoulder. "Uwah..."

"C'mon, up and at 'em!" Telma yelled, jerking the covers back from Kaiya's bed, forcing her to get up and move. "By Din, you are the hardest person to wake up." the bartender muttered, shaking her head.

"Sorry..." Kaiya said groggily, rising from her bed and moving to her dresser, pulling out her clothes for the day.

"Don't forget, you need to do our shopping today, too. So, after you're done here, you need to get that done."

Kaiya nodded before yanking a brush through her hair. "Yes, Momma."

Telma smiled and patted Kaiya's head. "Atta girl." She said brightly, turning and leaving Kaiya's room, closing the curtain behind her.

Kaiya glanced around the room. Her bed was pushed up against the far corner. Her dresser was on the wall next to the "door", and there was a desk near the foot of the bed. Though it was a nice little room, she barely had enough room to change her clothes. But who was she to complain? Her mother was good to her, never hit her or overworked her, she thought, pulling on a layered dress that had many shades of blue, green, yellow, red and white.

Before leaving the room, the girl pulled the top layers of her hair into a low ponytail, leaving some pieces out in front of her ears, and pulled her necklace from the nail above the bed, where she hung it at night. She ran her finger along it gently before putting it around her neck.

"Why does it feel... like I don't belong here all of a sudden...?" she wondered aloud, still clutching the chunk of Mirror. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No; this was indeed where she belonged.

After wiping down all the tables in her mother's bar, she took the silk purse from behind the counter and wandered out in to the market place, picking out the best fruits and vegetables. Her mother had never questioned which ones she picked- whether they were unripe, almost overripe, or just looked... not that special, if Kaiya picked it out, it was delicious.

"A ten-hut!"

Kaiya turned to see the lineup of Hylian soldiers making their rounds. But something was different... why were people being ushered out of the street? She stood next to one of the stand owners and asked.

"The hero has returned!" the old man cried.

"The hero?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes! The legendary hero who saved this land of utter destruction fifteen years ago!" the old man explained. "He who takes the form of a proud, blue-eyed beast... none other than Link himself!" he told her excitedly.

Now Kaiya was truly anxious. Her mother had told her stories of how the hero had assisted her, and how she had returned the favor. Before any of the soldiers could see her, Kaiya sprinted across the street to her home.

"Momma!" she cried, throwing open the door, "Come see! The people are saying that the hero has come home!"

Telma dropped a glass she was cleaning. "He... he's back?" she asked in disbelief.

Kaiya shrugged. "That's what they're saying! Come, let's go see!"

Telma nodded as she and Kaiya exited the bar.

* * *

Link stood at the top of the stairs that led from Hyrule Castle into Castle Town. He sighed sadly.

"It's been far too long..." he muttered.

"Indeed." Zelda agreed.

"So, uh... have you seen her lately...?"

Zelda shook her head. "I have seen the child about three years ago. She looked healthy. But I have not seen Midna."

Link stared sadly at the sky. "The child... she still resides in Castle Town, yes?"

The princess nodded. "And you will meet your daughter today." she said proudly.

"How will I know it's her?" he asked nervously.

"She is her mother, with your eyes." Zelda informed him.

He nodded once. "Okay, then. I'm ready to see my daughter."

The mighty doors opened, and Link and Zelda began to descend the stairs.

* * *

Telma and Kaiya stood at the front of the crowd, watching intently as the doors swung open and they descended.

Kaiya had not seen the princess in three years, but she hadn't changed a bit. Kaiya, on the other hand, had grown taller, her figure filled out, and her hair had grown at least five inches. She pushed her overlong bangs nervously away from her blue eyes as the princess and the hero approached.

Time itself seemed to stop as the pair came to a halt before Telma and Kaiya.

"Telma." Link said warmly, spreading his arms for a hug.

"C'mere, you!" Telma cried, hugging him tightly. Zelda and Kaiya exchanged a nervous smile.

"Princess Zelda." Kaiya said, bowing low.

The princess bowed back.

"Kaiya-san." She said as she rose. "You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you. You have turned out to be very beautiful."

Kaiya blushed at the princess's compliment. "Th-thank you, Princess."

"I mean it, Kaiya-san. And, if it is alright with you, Link would like to speak with you."

"With me?" she exclaimed as the Hero turned his fierce blue eyes on her. _Why do... I feel like I should know him...?_ she wondered, the blush in her pale cheeks deepening.

"Hello, Kaiya-san." the blonde man said. "Would you, perhaps, join me for tea at that cafe over there?" he asked, gesturing to a cafe. Kaiya nodded absently. "Telma? May I?"

Telma smiled sadly and nodded. As they walked away, the bartender turned to the princess.

"He gonna tell her that he's her father?"

Zelda sighed. "I think he just wants to get to know her for the time being."

"You need a drink, honey?" Telma asked knowingly. Zelda nodded. Telma placed a hand on her back and walked her to the bar.

* * *

Late that night, Zelda sat on the balcony, staring into the sky. She sighed heavily; her thin nightgown blew out behind her as a cold wind came across her face.

"Enjoying the evening... Princess...?" a voice asked.

Zelda spun around to face him, face pale, eyes wide.

"No... no way...!" she cried as he stepped closer to her. "I... you... you're supposed to be dead!" she shrieked, adernaline pumping through her body.

"Heh... I thought you might react that way... Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said threateningly as he took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Link shot up in bed, a cold sweat beading across his forehead and the Master Sword clattering in the sheath. Already he could sense it's presence... the Triforce of Power.

He jumped up, grabbed the sword and sprinted down the hallway to Zelda's room. The door was open, and a figure stood on her balcony.

"You...!" Link spat, unsheathing the sword.

"Heh... Hero. Where is your Triforce? I couldn't sense it here."

Link's eyes widened a bit as he glanced at his left hand.

"See? You are powerless. You cannot defeat me without the power of the gods!" the villian yelled before leaping off Zelda's balcony. He rode off into the night on a black horse as Link cursed his luck.

* * *

"Kaiya! Wake up!"

The girl sat bolt upright in bed, clutching the covers to her chest. She glanced around to see Link and Telma staring at her.

"...What izzit...?"

"Zelda is gone." Link sai brokenly. "That bastard Gannondorf took her. I no longer have my powers as a hero. But I think you do."

Kaiya's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Look at your hand." Link told her. She glanced down at her left hand; sure enough, the Triforce of Courage was glowing.

Link placed the Master Sword in front of her.

"Take it." he said. She rose, then reached her left hand out and grabbed the sword.

"See?" Link said. "The sword's accepted you as it's master. You're the hero. You're the only one who can save Zelda."

Kaiya looked at him in disbelief. "Wait... how did I get your Triforce? How does that work?"

"Kaiya... I think Zelda wanted to tell you, but now it looks like I have to." Link turned to Telma.

"Kaiya, honey, I'm not really your momma. A woman called Midna is. And Link here is your daddy." the bartender informed her.

That was the last thing Kaiya heard before everything went black.

* * *

"Oh, good, she's comin' around." She heard Telma's voice say as her eyelids fluttered.

"Uwah..." she grunted, brushing her hair from her face.

Link smiled at her. "Here." he said, placing a framed, faded photograph in her hands. A beautiful woman with brilliant orange hair sat on a large red, white and brown horse. Her smile was not forced by any means; in fact, it looked as if she were holding back laughter.

"Who...?"

His smile grew sad. "That is your mother. I took that picture... the night she got pregnant with you. She wanted to learn how to ride a horse, so I taught her."

Kaiya chuckled. "So this is Midna-san... Mother..." she whispered, inaudible to Link and Telma. "Link- father." she corrected herself. Link looked at her.

"How can I get to my mother again?" she asked, one hand closed over the fragment of Mirror around her neck, the other tracing the lines of her mother's face in the photograph.

"Only the true leader of the Twili can completely destroy the Mirror of Twilight." he informed her. "But it's also possible to open a portal, or maybe even reconstruct it. After all, you are the Twilight Princess now."

Kaiya nodded. "So... she gave me this so I could find her again..." she murmured, pressing her lips against the Mirror fragment. Kaiya rose, and walked over to Link and Telma.

"Well. Zelda ain't gonna save herself, is she?" the girl asked, grabbing a bag and beginning to throw her things in to it.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Nintendo owns "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" and all related music, characters, and the scenario of the game. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

Kaiya stood in the secluded area behind Castle Town with Link, Master and Ordon Swords in hands.

"So... like this?" Kaiya asked, swinging the Ordon Sword around to hit the tree behind her.

"Exactly." Link said, impressed. She certainly had a knack for swordplay, and was picking up the Hidden Skills even faster than he had.

"So..." she said again, sheathing the Ordon Sword and stepping closer to him, "Can I have _my_ sword now?" she asked, gazing at the Master Sword.

Link laughed.

"Yeah, right, like _hell _you can have it right now!" he yelled, stepping back. "I had to work my ass off for it, and you will too!"

Kaiya sighed. "_**Crap.**_ And here I actually thought you'd let me prove myself as a Hero... or would it be Heroine?"

Her father smiled at her before sitting down in front of the tree. "Want some lunch?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. I'm starved." she remarked, plopping down in the shade and leaning against the tree.

"So... I know Midna could never fare well in the sunlight... how do you do it...?"

She glanced at Link, her mouth full of food. She held up a finger, swallowed, and took a drink from her canteen before answering.

"It's alright. Kind of hurts a bit if I'm out in it for too long. 'S why I wear such long sleeves all the time." she explained, tugging on the sleeve of her dress. Link nodded.

"D'you think... We'll get there...?" she asked absently.

"I think so. You're the true leader of the Twili, after all."

Kaiya smiled before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tree. "So... where d'you think Ganon-dork's hiding the princess?" she asked nonchalantly.

Link laughed at her nickname for the Gerudo thief before wondering that himself.

"Maybe we could start... by going to Kakariko."

His daughter nodded before rising. "Okay, then. Let's go. Can we make it by nightfall if we ride hard enough?" she asked, mounting her horse. It had a thick, golden-brown coat, with a yellow-white mane and tail and a thick white stripe down her face.

Link nodded before strapping the Master Sword across his back.

"I'll race ya." she offered, grinning wickedly.

"You're on."

"_Aiko!"_ she screamed, causing her horse to go at full speed down the path.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she heard her father yell, but she merely laughed as she bent lower over her horse.

* * *

They made it into the village as the sun was beginning to set, Kaiya entering the village first with Link hot on her heels.

"Ho there, Link!" the shaman cried out in greeting as they tethered their horses outside the Eld Inn.

"Hey." Link replied. "Long time no see, Renado."

Renado nodded. "And who is this pretty young lady?" he asked, holding out a hand to Kaiya.

"Name's Kaiya." she informed him, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well. Welcome to Kakariko Village, Kaiya-san."

She nodded once. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Renado, I have to be honest with you... we didn't just come here for a visit." Link said seriously.

"Ah. And what might your reason for coming here be, then?" the shaman asked.

"Zelda's been kidnapped again by Ganondorf. We need to find out where he's holding her. We thought you might know something."

Renado's eyes darkened. "Why don't we go to my house?" he asked.

* * *

Sitting around Renado's fireplace, the three discussed the situation.

"I hear that he is holding her in the Arbiter's Grounds, in the desert. However, I have also heard that the guard around her has doubled, and Ganondorf slaughtered the Royal Family with intent to take Hyrule for his own. He may move her to Hyrule Castle before long."

Link and Kaiya nodded. "Can we seal him somehow, instead of justing killing him?" Kaiya asked.

"... What kind of magic surrounds this child?" Renado asked Link.

"She's half Twili."

The other man nodded. "Then perhaps she may be able to..." He turned to Kaiya. "If you can get some of Ganondorf's blood and yours on that shard of the Mirror of Twilight you wear, it will open a portal to the Twilight Realm. Once there, the Twili will seal him using their own magic."

_And I will be reunited with Mother again!_ Kaiya added to herself.

"Renado, we really should head back to the Inn... it's getting late."

The shaman nodded. "I will see you two in the morning, then?"

Link nodded. "Of course. Thank you for all your help, Renado."

* * *

_Kaiya stood in a place she was certain she had never seen, but was still familiar to her, somehow. She stood on a balcony, in a world that seemed was at twilight. Glancing down, she saw that her long hair hung loose around her, and she wore some strange black and white dress._

_"Welcome home, Kaiya-chan." A melodic voice addressed her. She spun around to see another woman walking towards her- tall, thin, curvy. Long red-orange hair, even more bright than Kaiya's own. The woman smiled at her, and she knew her in an instant._

_"Mother...?!"_

_The other woman nodded, then strode over to her daughter and clasped their hands together over the Mirror fragment._

_"Save Zelda." Midna told her. "Save her, for we owe her a great deal. Seal Ganondorf away. Send him here, but do not come here with him. You must take this Mirror fragement to the original frame, in the desert. Place the shard in the center of the frame, and the Mirror will re-form for you. Then you can return home and stay with me, my child."_

Kaiya nodded once before she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the Eld Inn. Light filtered in through the windows; but it was merely the grey light of dawn. In a bed across the room, Link snored soundly, the blankets in a heap on the floor. Kaiya smirked and rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and walking donw the stairs to the kitchen. After digging around in the freezer, she found some bacon and a skillet. She began to cook it over the stove, so that her father would have a hot meal waiting when he woke.

Finally, he came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Do I smell bacon...?" he asked. She was already eating at one of the tables.

Kaiya nodded, mouth full. She swallowed and pointed at the plate on the counter next to the stove. "I made you some, so you'd have a hot meal waiting when you got up."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

A few hours later, they were packed, and rode hard and fast out of the back gate of Kakariko.

"So, which way are we going?" Kaiya called, riding out in front.

"We'll have to have some... rather odd means of getting to the desert." her father informed her, "But it's not impossible. Just ridiculous."

She nodded, the wind whipping her long hair out behind her and her overlong bangs away from her face.

They tethered the horses in front of the building a little later, and entered, each picking up a Cuccoo and paying their way. Kaiya landed gracefully on an outcropping of rock; Link, on the other hand, was not nearly so lucky. He let go too early, and promptly fell beneath the surface of Lake Hylia.

"Honestly." Kaiya muttered, shaking her head and diving in after him.

They clambered on to another outcropping to catch their breath.

"You're a very good swimmer." Link noted.

"Thanks," she breathed, "it's always been fun for me."

Suddenly, a fence of red light formed around them, and a portal opened up in the sky.

"_**What?!**_" Link cried, springing to his feet as five Twilit Messengers fell from it.

"What _are_ those things?!" Kaiya cried in terror.

"They're called Twilit Messengers." Link explained. "And I haven't seen one in over fifteen years!" he cried out, attacking one. Without warning, a second knocked the Master Sword from his hand, sending it flying and almost whacking Kaiya's head off.

"Watch it!" she yelled, taking it up and slaying one of the monsters. Her Trifoce suddenly began to glow, as did the blade. "Huh?" she muttered as a bright, white light covered her.

"Kaiya!" Link yelled, sprinting towards it- but then realized there was no cause for alarm.

Kaiya stood proudly over the body of the slain Messenger, her long hair tied loosly just past her shoulders. Her clothes now matched her father's, but the green tunic fell to past her knees, slit up the side to the middle of her thigh. The front of the green tunic also dipped lower, cut in a V-shape, and the whole outfit hugged her curvy body. Her chain mail jingled slightly as she moved to kill the next monster. She looked at her father; her big blue eyes were outlined with smoky black makeup, making her resemble her mother even more.

"What? Am I so beautiful now that ya don't have any words left?" she asked jokingly, touching a nerve without realizing it.

With all the Messengers vanquished, the portal and the bodies dissipated. They walked to the canon that would send them flying.

"What can I do for you two today?" the man asked.

"Oasis Flight." Link said firmly, placing the money in his hand.

"Oookay..." he said, allowing Link and Kaiya to step inside. The door sealed shut as the music began to play, and Link and Kaiya were launched in to the Gerudo Desert.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello, lovelies! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this monstrosity... xD;;

Anyway. Feedback in the form of reviews would be both motivational and ideal. Also, updates on this will be kind of slow, since I have school. But please, be patient- I promise it will be worth the wait! : )


	4. Epic Battle in the Desert!

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and all related characters, music and scenarios of the game belong to Nintendo. I own nothing and receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Author's Note:** Ohmigosh _wow_! Sorry this took so long! But, I kind of had writer's block, and my teachers enjoy giving out hours and hours of homework, so I've really had no_ time_ to write anything. But, this weekend looks like it'll be pretty slow, so there _may_ be another chapter before Monday. : )

Anyways. As always, feedback in the form of reviews is appreciated and motivational. Want faster updates? _Reivew, review, review!_ xD

* * *

"So . . ._ this_ is the infamous desert?" Kaiya asked skeptically, brushing off her clothes.

Link nodded. "See that over there?" he pointed at a large structure in the distance. "That's where we're headed."

Kaiya nodded once, her bright eyes staring straight ahead before she suddenly leaned forward and took off running. Link stared for a second before following. Who knew she could run so fast? he wondered as she sprinted ahead.

At last, they reached a flight of stairs. Kaiya bent over and rested her hands on her knees, panting. Just because she was fast and could maintain a decent pace for at least fifteen minutes didn't mean that she didn't get worn out...

"You okay?" Link asked her, holding out a canteen. She wordlessly snatched from him and drank at least half of it before rising, wiping her mouth and answering.

"Fine, now." she replied with a smirk. "Okay, let's go!" she yelled suddenly, sprinting up the stairs, through the rock formations and a set of double doors up another flight of stairs. Link ran a bit slower... the area was fairly familiar to him. He stopped beside his daughter at the doorway.

"The last time I was here... this place was already fairly decrepit." he said slowly. She turned to look at her father as he stared straight ahead, into the darkness. "And that was almost sixteen years ago. So... be careful is all I'm saying."

Kaiya turned to stare into the darkness before nodding quickly. There was a faint burning sensation on the back of her left hand, over her Triforce. She clenched her fists, trying to ignore it. Her eyes narrowed as she stared nervously into the blackness that gaped ominously before her. The sun was sinking along the skyline quickly, and the air was becoming slightly cooler already. Her eyes closed briefly. "So then, why are we sitting here waiting? Zelda ain't gonna save herself, ne?" she said before opening her eyes.

"Right." Link said before they jogged into the darkness.

* * *

"Watch out!" Kaiya yelled, leaping into the air. Link ducked as her sword came down, hard, on the monster. It disentagrated, and Kaiya wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand.

"Nice." Link commented before inserting the massive key into the lock. It dwarfed even his hands, and Kaiya watched in awe as the chains fell away and the door slid open ominously.

"Ladies first." Link said, stepping aside and holding out one arm.

Kaiya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever." she said before entering.

The room was dark, cold, and quiet. _Almost **too** quiet,_ Kaiya thought to herself, glancing warily around. Link stared around as memories came back to him of the last time he'd been in this room.

A booming, ominous laughter suddenly bounced off the walls as the lighting suddenly brightened to a dim glow. Kaiya's eyes widened in fear; Link unsheated his Master Sword and narrowed his eyes.

"So you've returned... _Chosen Hero_."

"So_ you've_ continued your evil schemes, even after all these years... Ganondorf." Link spat, tightening his grip on the sword.

"And who's _this_ pretty lady?" the villian asked, his eyes falling on Kaiya. She felt the blood drain from her face as adrenaline pumped through her body and her blood simultaniously ran cold in her veins. She gulped.

"That is none of your business." Link snarled, furious.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Ganondorf asked, sounding slightly interested as he gave Kaiya the once-over. Her pupils dialated in terror at his gaze.

"Shut your mouth." Link growled.

"She almost reminds me of... _Midna_." A grin crossed the thief's face at Link's reaction to Midna's name- his sword almost fell from his hands, but then his grip tightened, more than before.

"That's enough!"

"But you know... the color of her eyes... is strangely identical to yours. Now, how could that be...?" he asked, his smirk growing.

"Alright, Ganondorf! You've done it now!" Link yelled, leaping up and letting out a feral cry. Kaiya very audibly gasped as the villain stopped Link's attack with one hand, grinning evilly.

"What...?!" Link said breathlessly before he was thrown across the room. He cried out in pain as he collided with the wall.

"Ah...!" Kaiya cried out, reaching a hand out toward him as Ganondorf took a few steps closer to Link's crumpled form.

"You think that you can use that sword to defeat me...? Don't make me laugh! Only the true wielder of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage can banish me from this world, and it is clearly not you."

Link's eyes narrowed as Ganondorf put his sword against Link's neck so quickly that no one else saw it.

"No!" Kaiya cried, placing her hands together, left over right, and began to shout as a bright blue-white light surrounded her.

"**Kurayami wo kesu hikari yo, uchuu chuu de taiyou ni mitasareru monotachi yo, yuke!** (1)"

"Huh?" Ganondorf muttered, barely dodging the blast of magical energy that shot out from Kaiya's hands and destroyed the wall.

Kaiya curled her lips up in rage, her eyes changing from blue to orange and yellow as her brilliant hair flopped into her face.

"**Leave**," she snarled dangerously. "**Release the Princess and leave this place.**"

Ganondorf let out a cackle. "You think you can defeat me? Just try!"

Kaiya let out a feral cry before throwing her hands down to her sides, the throwing her left arm straight out towards her enemy as five bolts of light shot out from her fingertips. "**Yuke!**(2)" she cried out, sending five bolts of blue light at Ganondorf before sprinting over to her father.

"Are you alright?" she asked, voice more melodic than usual. He nodded before holding the sword out to her.

"_Kill him_." he said darkly. "Show him no mercy."

She nodded once, then gripped the sword in both hands before turning around to face Ganondorf. The sword began to glow immediately at her touch, and her Triforce was on fire now.

"So..." he muttered, unsheathing his own sword. "You're the new Hero?"

"**Yeah, got a problem with it?**" she spat, raising the sword above her head and allowing the glow to become brighter before she slashed the air. "**Yuke!** (2)" she cried out, releasing another magical attack, which Ganondorf blocked with his own.

"You'll need more than Twili magic to defeat me, child." he said darkly, rushing towards her, attempting to bring his sword down on her. She blocked at the last second.

"**_Don't_ underestimate me**." she growled before pushing him back and launched another attack, this one with a loud snarl over a verbal command. This one actually hit the mark; the bones in Ganondorf's left arm cracked sickeningly. He glanced down at his injury before glaring at Kaiya.

"Why you little... !" She smirked, then leapt at him, cutting into his shoulder before jumping back.

"**What did I tell you?**" she said dangerously before cutting him across the back. He cried out in pain as blood gushed over the floor.

"**Saiyonara**(3)**... Ganondorf**." she said quietly before plunging the Master Sword into his heart.

Link rose, watching warily as Kaiya pulled her sword from Ganondorf's body after it collapsed to the floor. Kaiya's eyes faded back to their normal color as she wiped Ganondorf's blood on his robes, then held out her free hand expectantly.

"What?" Link asked.

"Give me my sheath. This thing won't fit in my old one." she said simply, unbuckling the Ordon Sword from across her back. Link sighed before trading with her.

"I probably shouldn't let you have this..." he muttered as she strapped the Master Sword across her back, humming to herself.

* * *

Midna stood on her balcony, leaning nochanlantly on the railing, her head resting on her right hand, eyes half-closed. _It's been nearly sixteen years... why haven't I heard from him? Or her? I don't know what my own daughter's like... does she still look like me? Or has she grown up to be more like her father...?_ she wondered. _Geez, Midna, you're pathetic._ she told herself angrily. _Why does it upset you so much? I mean, c'mon. You left her with Zelda because it was the right thing to do- so she wouldn't freaking die!_ The Twilight Princess sighed before straightening up and stretching her hands over her head with a loud yawn. Then her eyes snapped open and her fists clenched. What was this feeling... this presence that suddenly invaded her thoughts? She could definately recognze Link, the Triforce of Courage, and the Mirror shard, but what was that other...?

_It has to be Kaiya! **It has to be!**_ Midna thought desparately, her heart beating faster at the thought of finally meeting her daughter. She crossed her cold hands over her heart... Link would be with Kaiya, too...

That was her last thought before the strange presence that she knew to be Kaiya grew stronger and Midna felt the Mirror of Twilight reform before both Link and Kaiya's presences were both most definately in the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Kaiya descend gracefully into the Twilight Realm, landing crouched on her feet. Link however, lost his balance and tripped over his own legs. Kaiya threw her head back and laughed, a beautiful sound. She then glanced around; the Twili that had been standing around the area where they had landed were staring at them in awe.

"**Who _are_ those people?**" one asked another.

"**Dunno**." the second replied.

"**Excuse me!**" Kaiya called to them, jogging over. "**Could you please direct me to the Palace of Twilight?**"

The two Twili exchanged a look. Then, the first one who had spoken took a step closer to Kaiya.

"**We would be happy to escort you.**" it said with a bow. Kaiya bowed her head a little.

"**Thank you so very much.**" she said gratefully.

Link stared, wide-eyed, at his daughter as she jogged back to him.

"That nice guy will take us to the Palace of Twilight." she informed him, her glee obvious on her face and in her voice.

"**This way.**" the Twili said, walking away.

"**Sorry!** C'mon, father!" she said, tugging on Link's sleeve.

"Hey, Kaiya," he muttered to her as they walked, "I have to tell you... during the fight with Ganondorf, and when you've been talking to that Twili... I don't know if you know you're doing this, but it sounds like you start speaking Japanese when you do."

"Huh?" Kaiya stared at her father. "I had no idea."

"**It's true**." the Twili leading them informed her. "**We Twili only speak Japanese, though we understand all languages. Only the Twili who live in the palace, however, can write**."

"Hm." Kaiya remarked. "How odd. How could I be speaking a language I don't even know...?"

"**You are part Twili, yes?**" their guide asked Kaiya.

"**How'd you know...?**"

The Twili smiled. "**I can sense it in you. Besides, there must be something special about you and your companion... most humans would be unable to move by now, and evne if they were Japanese-speaking, we have put our twist on it... only native Twili can understand it. So, I figured you must be one of us, if you can speak with us so easily.**" He turned around to look at Kaiya. "**Tell me... you wouldn't, by any chance, be related to Midna-sama?**"

Kaiya's breath hitched slightly. "**... How did you know...?**"

"**Truthfully? I was instructed by Midna-sama herself to take you to her. She told me to look for a blonde-haired, blue-eyes man and a woman with long, red hair and bright blue eyes, and take them back to the Palace of Twilight with me, even if I had to drag you two back by the hair**."

Kaiya chuckled. She liked her mother already, and she'd never even met her.

* * *

Kaiya, Link and their guide soon came to a stop in the front of a set of beautifully crafted French doors.

The guide slowly opened the door.

"**Midna-sama?**" it called. "**The two whom you have requested have arrived**."

"**Wonderful. Bring them in** **here.**" a voice answered, possibly the most beautiful sound Kaiya had heard in her life and a sound that Link would recognize anywhere.

The Twili bowed and held the door open for Kaiya and Link. Once they were both inside, it closed slowly behind them.

While Link turned back to stare warily at the door, Kaiya could not take her eyes off of the woman standing against the balcony wall with her back to them. Hypnotized, she took a step forward.

"**Mother...?**" she called out tentatively.

Midna turned around, allowing an impish grin to illuminate her beautiful face.

"**Okaerinasai(4), Kaiya-chan.**" she said warmly, embracing her daughter.

**

* * *

****Translation Notes:**

(1)- _Kurayami wo kesu hikari yo, uchuu chuu de taiyou ni mitasareru monotachi yo, yuke!_: Japanese to the effect of, "Light which extinguishes the darkness, all things that thrive in the sunlight! Go!" The command that Kaiya uses to activate her Twili magic.  
(2)- _Yuke!_: "Go!" in Japanese.  
(3)- _Saiyonara_: Japanese for "Goodbye".  
(4)- _Okaerinasai_: "Welcome home" in Japanese. Used here because Midna was welcoming her daughter back to her home.

Also note that bold-printed English indicates that the dialogue would be spoken in Japanese. Meaning that Link had absolutely no idea what was being said. xD


	5. Enter the Twilight Realm

**Disclaimer:** "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" and all related characters, scenarios of the game, and music belong to Nintendo. I own nothing and receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Author's Note:** Finally! I've gotten the chance to update! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and put this on their alerts, etc. It means so much!

As always, feedback in the form of reviews would be much appreciated.

As random note, remember to keep in mind that bold-print conversations are actually spoken in Japanese.

_

* * *

__"Mother...?" she called out tentatively._

_Midna turned around, allowing an impish grin to illuminate her beautiful face._

_"Okaerinasai, Kaiya-chan." she said warmly, embracing her daughter._

Kaiya promptly began to sob, overwhelmed with joy. Midna patted her head.

"Easy, now." the woman muttered, "Don't get all weepy on me, 'kay?"

Kaiya laughed weakly.

"I'm just so _happy_...!" she choked out. Midna smiled sadly, then abruptly patted her daughter on the back, hard.

"Al-alright now! Suck it up, kiddo!" she said loudly, not wanting to deal with sad people.

Link stared at the floor, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Link," Midna said warmly, taking a step toward him as Kaiya released her hold on her.

"Hey." Link muttered back, putting his hand up in welcoming. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Midna nodded. "_Too_ long." she agreed.

Kaiya beamed at her parents.

"Hey, Kaiya-chan." her mother said, "Why don't you go in the room next door and get changed...? There's a dress laid out on the bed that might fit you."

"Okay!" the teen chirped, going through the door and closing it gently.

Before Midna could get another word out, Link had his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." he said into her hair.

Midna sighed. "It's okay. If I had known you wouldn't freak out on me, I would've come back." she confessed.

They stood like that for a moment, taking it all in, until Midna spoke.

"Link... why were you missing for almost fifteen years...?"

* * *

Kaiya tugged at the dress. It was beautiful, sure- it just... showed too much, in her opinion. The front was cut like her tunic, but the back came all the way down to just above her hips, and the skirt was slit up the sides to Kaiya's fingertips. The sleeves were long, and fluffy- they billowed out around her, not clinging to her arms at all. However, they stopped about three-fourths of the way down her arm, and beneath that was a set of fingerless gloves that left her palms exposed and came up to hook around her middle fingers. She noted the pearly white trim around all the edges of the dress and the gloves, and sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes before taking the ribbon out, allowing it to hang loose around her back and shoulders before leaving the room.

* * *

Link and Midna's heads shot up as Kaiya entered.

"So... is this okay...?" she asked, twisting around so they could see the back.

Link whistled, and Midna smiled.

"Beautiful," she said soothingly.

Kaiya took a seat next to her mother, who picked up a comb from the table next to her.

"For your hair," she explained, pinning the parted side back behind Kaiya's ear. "You don't have to wear this one all the time."

Kaiya exhaled a sigh of relief.

"There's a bigger, more elaborate one you have to wear to meetings and dinners."

Kaiya's head drooped.

"_Dammit_." she muttered.

"So, Link... you were saying?" Midna changed the subject.

"Right."

And he began his tale.

"After you left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so lost... so lonely... more than ever before..."

He sighed sadly.

"So I transformed, and went to Snow Peak. I stayed there for most of the time, venturing out to Hyrule Field if the weather got too bad, but never in a human form.

"Then, one day about three years ago, I saw Zelda herself sitting in the old Theatron with Kaiya, though I didn't know it was her at the time. So, I hid out and watched them, struck by the strange color of her hair, and what it reminded me of. When Kaiya finally left, I approached Zelda. I didn't transform back, and she didn't say anything. She didn't need to- her eyes told me everything. So, I curled up next to her, and let her pet me till the sun went down. Then, when the soldiers came to fetch her, I took off.

"It took me three long years to work up the strength to transform back, and then return to Castle Town. Everything else happened so fast..."

"And now we're here." Kaiya finished for him.

"Yes." he said breathlessly.

Midna stared at her lap.

"... You had no right to leave... without telling anyone where you were going..." she said slowly.

"_You_ had no right to just run off, either, but you did." Link retorted.

Midna closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand.

"You're right." she said after a moment. "But, the question remains... what happens to Kaiya-chan?"

Link and Kaiya looked at each other before turning back to Midna.

"There is a meeting tonight of the Council of Thirteen, all of whom are make up the Royal Court- in other words, the government officials directly below me. If they vote against Kaiya-chan's staying here and eventually taking over for me as the Twilight Princess, they can have us all excuted unless she returns to the World of Light. I say I take her to the meeting with me, and let them decide tonight."

Kaiya gulped anxiously.

"Don't worry about it." Midna told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "All you have to do is standing beside me and look cute."

Kaiya smiled nervously. "When does the meeting start?"

Midna glanced at the clock.

"... Can you get in to a ceremonial robe in fifteen minutes?"

* * *

The two women stood before the massive oak doors, waiting on the Council to get ready.

"Don't worry." Midna told Kaiya again out the corner of her mouth. "They're all in these outfits, too. Ours just have the most decoration."

Kaiya nodded, then pushed her hair back from her face. For once, it hung loose around her, falling just below her waist.

"**Are you ready, Midna-sama?**" the attendant asked.

"**Yes.**" she responded coldly.

The large doors creaked open as Midna entered, Kaiya flanking her.

"**My dear members of the Council.**" she greeted them warmly.

"**Midna-sama.**" They all replied at once, rising from their chairs and bowing in respect.

"**I hope you will not mind a special guest at tonight's meeting.**" Midna commanded rather than asked.

"**Of course not, Midna-sama.**" the Council responded together.

Midna nodded in acknowledgement.

"**You may be seated.**" she told them. They all took their seats, while Midna and Kaiya remained standing at the front of the room.

For the next hour, Kaiya listened patiently as they discussed upcoming elections for potential new Council members, punishment for some the criminals in their prison, until finally, Midna brought up the topic of interest.

"**As many of you are probably aware, almost sixteen years ago, I helped Link, the blue-eyed beast, save the World of Light as well as our own.**" she began. "**Shortly after, I returned here, then went back to the World of Light due to some... _complications_ with my health. Today, I inform you that that complication would be that I had a child. And she is here with us tonight.**" Midna gestured for Kaiya to step forward, and she did.

"**My-my name is Kaiya.**" Kaiya stammered nervously.

A woman in the first seat to Midna's right raised an eyebrow.

"**Midna-sama, begging your pardon, but that story is much too incredible. There is no way that_ this_ is your child.**"

Midna glared dangerously at the woman. "**First Seat Councilwoman. It would be most wise of you to remember your place**."

The woman sat back, slightly subdued.

A man sitting towards the other end of the table spoke up this time.

"**Midna-sama, I appreciate your informing us that you do indeed have an heir, and thus when you pass, we will not have to choose amongst ourselves a new leader, but... surely the child is not pure Twili, correct? She is much too... _not_ like us.**"

"**Thank you for your input, Tenth Seat Councilman. In fact, you have helped bring the topic at hand to the table.**" Midna turned her gaze on the rest of the Council. "**We are now taking a vote: Should Kaiya-san be allowed to remain here, and participate in elections, our meetings, and take my place as the Twilight Princess once I am gone?**"

The Council began to look at each other.

"**All in favor, please raise your right hand.**"

After a brief awkward silence, five members raised their hands, all of whom were sitting near Midna's Tenth Seat.

"**All opposed...?**"

The remaining members raised their hands. Midna sighed.

"**Then... I suppose Kaiya-san must be sent home. This meeting is adjurned.**"


	6. The Hero Rises!

**Disclaimer:** Though Kaiya is mine, all locations and major characters belong to Nintendo. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Author's Note:** Please forgive my hiatus, but we're back on track now. :D

* * *

Kaiya tossed and turned in the massive bed. She'd lit the candles placed around the room, hoping they would soothe her, but no avail. Finally, staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes.

_I'm going home,_ she thought, _and I may never see my mother again. My inheritance is being given to some elected person who probably won't even run this place right… it's so fucked up. It's so unfair._

A crash, followed by shrieking, jerked her from her thoughts. Kaiya let out a cry of pain as the back of her hand burned and the Master Sword began to clatter in the sheath. She leapt from the bed, yanking the sword out as she sprinted down the hall.

Out of breath, she arrived at the ornate, ajar door to her mother's chambers. There was a surge of bright light, followed by a scream and a yelp. Running through the door, she began to follow the hall.

"She killed you! They told me!" Midna.

"Bah! She has no true power. She's just a child, with no strength or desire, or the true courage it takes to harness her power!" _Gannondorf? How is he here? I stabbed him! _Kaiya thought, following the voices to another open door.

A black and white wolf lay against the wall, looking almost broken and unmoving. Near the fireplace, Midna was held up by the base of her neck, by none other than Gannondorf. Kaiya lifted a finger to her lips, so her mother wouldn't give her away.

_I can feel it… energy. It's almost overflowing from my arm!_ She thought, stepping toward the desert dweller.

"Oi!" she called, pointing the sword at him. "Put her down. What'd you do with my father?" The irises of her eyes went orange, the whites yellow. She noticed the blue-green patterns glowing on her skin, but didn't allow it to phase her.

The villian smirked. "Well, well. You've certainly become more tuned in to your power!" He dropped Midna to the floor, who rushed to the wolf's side. "Fight me!"

He unleashed a blast of energy from his sword—

_- Oh shit oh shit oh shit I'm going to die kaasan tousan help me please help—_

- and then repelled it with a burst of her own, from the tip of the Master Sword. Kaiya stared down at the blade, covered in the same marks as her skin. Both Midna and Gannondorf's eyes widened in wonder.

"How did she—? She's just a child!" Gannondorf yelled, sending another burst of magic Kaiya's way.

But she knew what to do this time. Tightening her grip, the edges of the blade surged with visible energy. _Wait for it, wait—!_ It sliced Gannondorf's energy cleanly in half before striking him.

"You little bitch," he snarled, hands on his knees, "I'll show you!"

"No!" she screamed as a black ball of energy enclosed Link and Midna. Before her eyes, they materialized. "What did you do?"

He merely grinned, his own shock of red hair flying in the energy generated by Kaiya's rage. "They're just going to spend some quality time with me, and of course their dearest friend…" Before she could react, a blast of energy struck her, knocking the sword from her hands and the wind out of her.

"See you soon." Gannondorf chuckled as he, too, materialized.

Kaiya coughed. Every beat of her heart hurt like hell, the blood rushing through her veins like needles poking at the skin. Her vision blurred. _What did he do to me?_ She wondered, coughing in attempt to force air in to her lungs. The pain was now in her very bones, as though they were breaking and re-setting themselves. She couldn't hold it anymore; she let out a blood-curdling scream, allowing the sheer pain to tear through her vocal chords. But the end notes turned from human to animal; from scream to howl. Kaiya barely had time to register the change before she blacked out.

* * *

_What happened… everything hurts…_ she thought, opening her eyes. Then, closing them again in shock as the memories rushed back. Her vision had changed; everything was heightened, colors distorted. Her sense of smell, too, was stronger; she could distinctly pick out thirteen different people with no effort at all.

_What in the name of Nayru is going on here?_ Her mind shrieked. Her voice, however, barked.

"Ahhh! Kaiya-sama!" An attendant stooped down to meet her eyes. "Are you awake? What do you need?"

"You're an idiot, Kyohei." A woman Kaiya recognized as the First Seat Councilwoman barked at the boy. "She can't speak to you. And I don't believe you can hear her thoughts, yes?"

Kyohei bowed his head. "My apologies, my lady."

"Kaiya-sama." The First Seat Councilwoman knelt before her, touching her forehead. _I can hear your thoughts this way— _a voice filled Kaiya's mind— _so please, feel free to ask any questions you may have._

_What the hell happened?_

_Gannondorf's evil magic has transformed you in to a wolf. Like your father, your true spirit takes the form of a beast of the twilight. Gannondorf believed that sealing you in such a form would prevent you from stopping his evil plans._

_Which are?_

_To take Hyrule and the Twilight Kingdom as his own._

Kaiya closed her eyes. _How do I get back to Hyrule, and out of this form?_

_Only your master sword, combined with your will, can break the spell upon you can get that far on your own, we will assist in your return to your world._

Kaiya nodded. _Thank you._ The Councilwoman removed her fingers from Kaiya's forehead, and the connection went dark. Kyohei suddenly knelt before her again.

"Kaiya-sama!" he yelled, "The Master Sword!"

Laying on the cushion, it looked more like an artifact than her weapon. Still, she sensed its power, and touched her nose to the tip.

Again, the full body pain struck her, forcing her to cry out. Though her body told her to run from it, her mind knew—to run from her own blade, the "blade of evil's bane", would surely condemn her to life as a dark beast. She snarled

and the pain subsided

and she rose as the light faded.

"Well done, Kaiya-sama!" Kyohei exclaimed as she took up her sword. She smiled at him before turning to the council members.

"I fulfilled my part of the bargain. Please, bring me my weapons and provisions… and some new clothes."

* * *

Now in a dress similar to the one she had worn to the meeting—but in a simple, lightweight green fabric and gold thread stitching it together, with white tights, brown boots and gloves—Kaiya strapped the Master Sword across her back and adjusted the packs at her belt.

"'Scuse me," she muttered to Kyohei, "but could you do me a favor?"

His eyes lit up. "Anything, princess."

She pulled a dagger from her belt. "Please cut my hair. It's far too long and will get in my way on my quest."

Kyohei's eyes widened in shock, but he obliged. Soon, her once waist-length hair stopped near her chin, layered so that the topmost pieces were only an inch long. She patted him on the back.

"Thank you, Kyohei. I'll make sure something's done about the way the council members treat ya." She promised, striding out the door of her room, then the castle, toward the portal.

Many a mouth dropped at the sight of her hair, but Kaiya's eyes remained fixed on her means of return. She nodded at the First Seat.

"Once the light from this portal hits you, you will be free to travel about Hyrule as you please. Our only wish is that you return to us our queen, unharmed, and that you remain safe." The woman told her.

"Thank you very much for all your kindness and hospitality. My mother will be in good hands, once she's out of Gannondorf's." Kaiya told them, attempt her most regal, authoritative tone, before she stepped up the stairs and allowed the light to hit her skin.


End file.
